


The Aftermath

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: A Shot in the Dark [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life scenes from the AU in which Sho is a Realtor, Nino is a photographer, Jun owns a bookstore, Ohno is an artist, and Aiba is trying to find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the self-exchange over on LJ

“Fucking Sho!” Nino says angrily as pushes his way into Jun’s apartment.

“Sure, Nino, come right on in.” Jun deadpans from the couch as Nino is kicking his shoes off and making his way towards Jun.

“What did he do?” Satoshi asks, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“He kissed me!” Nino groans dropping himself onto the sofa and putting his feet in Jun’s lap.

“Last week you were bitching because he didn’t kiss you!” Jun grumbles back and pushes Nino’s feet off of him.

“Last week it had been two years and he was still trying to pretend like he didn’t want to get in my pants.” Nino returns. “You know he has those stupid rules where he thinks he has to live by where he can’t date me because I pay him rent. Like it’s fucking prostitution or something.” Nino growls and throws his arm over his eyes. “It’s stupid.”

“You can’t force him, you know.” Satoshi says sagely from the floor where he has made himself comfortable leaning against Jun’s legs.

“I know that!” Nino insists angrily. “Why do you think I never initiated it? I didn’t want to do anything until I knew he wouldn’t freak out about it. Looks like that plan sucked too.”

Jun gives him a sympathetic look and Nino wants to punch him.

“Well, there’s not much you can do until he figures out what he wants.” Jun offers quietly.

“You can stay with me and Jun tonight.” Satoshi adds helpfully with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Gross. Just because you and Jun have no sense of boundaries doesn’t mean the rest of the world should descend to your level and join you,” Nino retorts teasingly and swings a throw pillow down at him.

Satoshi laughs and dodges it easily.

“Jun and I just know that monogamy only matters when you’re with someone you want to commit yourself to.”

“Besides, who wants you to stay anyway?” Jun sniffs giving Nino a playful shove. “Give Sho a little time to figure this out.”

“But I’ve already waited two years!” Nino protests.

“So what’s a couple more days?” Jun asks brightly.


End file.
